


Best friends?

by chiskeik



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiskeik/pseuds/chiskeik





	1. Chapter 1

Carol poured her second glass of wine and putting her phone aside, she sat down on the overused sofa. After a while scrolling in Netflix, she decided to start a new series called “Dark”. “Time travels, missing kids, a nuclear plant in a small town, yeah why not. The perfect plan for a boring Saturday night...” she thought to herself as she put her glass back on the table. 

Her phone ringed when she was finishing the second chapter…

\- Carol?  
\- Hey Mich, how are you?  
\- Fine, where are you?  
\- Home, why?  
\- You need to get out.  
\- No I don’t…  
\- Carol….  
\- Mich, really. I’m fine. I’m enjoying a nice glass of wine and watching Netflix.  
\- But that’s not what you should be doing on a Saturday night, you should be out there, drinking, dancing, meeting someone.  
\- Pfff…  
\- Come on, you have been long enough out of the market. You need to get back.  
\- Mich…  
\- I know you don’t like blind dates, but there is this new guy at work, divorced, nice, and very very handso -  
\- Not interested.  
\- But why?  
\- ‘cause I’m not, OK? I appreciated it, I do, but I’m fine on my own.  
\- Oh god, you are impossible!  
\- Pfff...  
\- OK, then, I will let you continue with your plans then…  
\- Thanks…  
\- But next Saturday we are going out.  
\- Fine…  
\- OK, see you sweetie!  
\- Bye Mich!

She poured another glass of wine (“it was the third or already the fourth?”, she wasn't sure..) and hit the play on her remote. Things were getting really interesting. She just made a pause to pee and to make some popcorns and she was hitting the play button again when someone ringed in her doorbell. “For fucksake, can’t I enjoy some peace and quiet?”

When she opened the door she saw the last person she thought will be knocking in her door at 1 a.m. It was Daryl. They have been friends for years now, since she moved to the town. They spent time together often, but she knew that today he had a date. He was on an online date site and he got dates almost every weekend. She could understand why. He was handsome. In an outdoorsy way, but he was. She helped with his profile picture, and she made sure he looked good. If she was honest with herself, he looked gorgeous.

\- Daryl, what are you doing here? - she asked as soon as she opened the door.  
\- Can I come in? - he asked hopefully.  
\- Sure, yeah..

Once inside, he seated in the sofa, rubbing his eyes and bitting his lip. Carol took a beer from the fridge and gave it to him.  
\- What happened?  
\- I don’t know where to start from…  
\- OK...so, how was your date? - she ventured even though she knew the answer. Daryl went on dates almost every weekend, but they were always awful.  
\- Horrible. - he said drinking from the beer. - but that’s not the problem…  
\- OK...so what then?  
\- When I got home, I catch Katie making out with a kid. - Katie was Daryl’s teenager daughter, and she was a really good girl, always ready to help everyone and she almost nailed all her subjects. But she was also 17 years old. And Carol remembered how she was when she was her age.  
\- Daryl, she’s 17.  
\- I know that...but...they were on a second base basis you know… - he finished her beer and took some of Carol’s wine.- what if I came later, huh? I just...she...she’s too young for that, Carol.  
\- She’s a good kid Daryl, but she’s also a teenager.  
\- I know that! You think I don’t know that??? - He yelled.  
\- Daryl…  
\- What? Are you going to take her side?  
\- There are no sides, Daryl…I’m just trying to help.  
\- Well, don’t.  
\- Then why did you came here? Huh?  
\- Sorry I yelled at you…  
\- It’s fine...is just, we both had quite enough to drink tonight I guess.  
\- I guess…

They fell in a awkward silence for a bit, but Daryl spoke first.

\- I just thought, it will be Carl, you know?  
\- Huh? - Carol asked confused.  
\- I thought it will be Carl who will be making out with Katie..  
\- You told him that you will kill him if he looked at her like that…  
\- Well yeah, but he’s a good kid.  
\- He is.  
\- And they are always together. All the time.  
\- So?  
\- They must to like each other if they are always together.  
\- We are always together too. Are you implying we should make out? - Carol teased.  
\- Stop. - he said blushing hard.


	2. Hungover

Carol opened her eyes and she realized about two things: she was hangover and there was a heavy and solid body behind her. Well, that was new. She peeked behind herself and found Daryl sleep and very close. Too close. He was breathing in her neck and that was making her nervous. They had fell sleep before but not like this. Not this close. He stirred a bit in his sleep and grabbing her by the waist he moved even closer. He was hard. Carol froze. She didn’t know what to do. This was way to weird and he will be mortified by the situation if he were awake. But she didn't move. It have been too long since she was in a similar situation. Long enough to forget how nice was to feel wanted. Even if the other person was asleep and very likely thinking about someone else. 

After a while she finally moved and got up. She glanced at Daryl who was still peacefully sleep, and with a big sigh she got into the shower. 

An hour later, she was making pancakes and coffee when her doorbell rang. 

\- Hey sweetie! - Carol greeted Katie.  
\- Hi Carol!  
\- Come in, I made pancakes… - she said.- you want one or two, right?  
\- Sure, yeah...you gonna make me fat..  
\- Nonsense.. - she added grabbing two big pancakes and a coffee and putting them on the table, in front of Katie. - Eat before gets cold.  
\- Alright… - Katie started eating.- so good, Carol..  
\- Thanks. - she grabbed another one for herself and a coffee and started eating too.  
\- Is he OK? My dad?  
\- Yeah, just hungover I guess. Nothing too serious. He told me about...you know, yesterday..  
\- Not my brightest moment, I know. He was pretty upset.  
\- You know how he is, Katie.  
\- But yesterday he was so angry Carol. And for godsake, I’m 17. I’m not a child.  
\- I know that, and he knows too. But I guess he was surprised at least. We didn’t know you had a boyfriend.  
\- He’s not my boyfriend...I’m just tutoring him in maths. And we were talking and he, he kissed me. And for once, I wanted to be that girl you know. Not the bookworm who never goes out. I wanted to be the girl that get kissed. I just wanted to feel normal. And then...well things got a little out of hand…  
\- That’s an understatement, Katie. - Daryl added. He was just wearing a towel and was still wet from the shower. - we will talk later, OK?  
\- Fine… - Katie looked back at her plate and continued eating.  
\- Oh God! You made pancakes! - Daryl said picking 3 and pouring himself a long cup of coffee. Daryl saw Carol staring and added.- are you alright?  
\- Huh? - she said trying to get over the view.  
\- You were staring, everything alright?  
\- Oh yeah, just tired… - she said finishing her coffee and leaving the kitchen.

She decided to get herself busy and started to clean the living room. She could hear Daryl and Katie talking in the kitchen and she realized that she enjoyed their company. Usually she was fine being on her own, but when Daryl and Katie hang out with her it seemed just natural. She loved Katie as a niece and Daryl, well loved him too. He was her best friend. Or maybe he was something else? Was he the reason she wasn’t dating? The reason why she stayed at home somehow waiting for him to make a move? Pff….as if. That will take a million of years. But that was not the thing, wasn't it? The thing was if she wanted him to make a move. And she wasn't sure. That wasn’t a good thing.

She was cleaning for the third time the same book, when Daryl (now wearing his clothes) spoke:

\- Are you sure you are alright? ‘cause I’m pretty sure that book is clean enough…  
\- I’m fine, just...hungover. - she said looking away  
\- Yeah, I know the feeling… - he grabbed his jacket and smiling added.- Katie and I talked, I know I was overreacting and well, we got an agreement. I just wanted you to know…  
\- I’m glad..  
\- Well, we should get going, ummmm, thanks for the pancakes..  
\- You are welcome.  
\- And for everything else. - he added shyly.  
\- It’s alright.  
\- OK, so...mmmm...I’m gonna go…then yeah… - he awkwardly hugged Carol. Well, that was a first, Carol thought.  
\- What was that for? - she asked teasingly.  
\- Don’t know, it was weird right? I mean, weird for us…  
\- Yeah, but it’s OK.  
\- Yeah, no more wine for me anymore. - he smiled shyly.- Bye, Carol.  
\- Bye.

As soon as they left, Carol feel the loneliest she ever felt.


	3. Did you mean it?

Carol splashed some water to her face for a second time. She tried to get a grip about what happened and about what she was going to do. She collected her thoughts: it was Saturday night, she was in a bar. Michonne convinced her to go out. She said she needed some girl time. Carol agreed. They drank way too much. They danced. They both got hit on. Michonne dismissed the guy who tried to dance with her, but Carol didn’t. He seemed nice, kinda classy with his French surname. They danced, they kissed and Michonne left. They drank some more and he started to get handsy. Too handsy. Too demanding. That was why she was on the toilet for the last 20 minutes. She was dizzy and still very drunk. She took off her phone, and dialed the number she knew by heart for a while now.

It rang 8 times before he answered it.

\- Carol? Hello?  
\- Daryl…. – she whispered.  
\- Carol? Are you alright?  
\- I’m fine, superb.  
\- Are you drunk?   
\- I…just….nevermind….  
\- Carol?  
\- Could you come get me?   
\- ‘course. Where are you?  
\- At Donovan’s. ladies restroom.  
\- Alright. Stay put, you hear?  
\- Daryl? Are you home?  
\- No….  
\- Oh…  
\- Don’t worry, I’m on my way.  
\- But…

But he had hung on.

 

Daryl arrived 20 minutes later at Donovan’s. He spotted Tara behind the bar. He had known her for a while, she was younger that he was and had babysit Katie several times.

\- Well, hello there! – she greeted him. – are you flying solo tonight? Searching for some ladies?  
\- WHAT? – He yelled. – ‘course not. I came to get Carol.  
\- Oh, I thought she left with that guy…they seemed very intimate, if you know what I mean…  
\- I always do… - he answered irritated. – need you to go to the toilet, she’s there.  
\- Who? Carol?  
\- Yeah, you sure are slow today.  
\- Fine, relax boy. Jesus.

He was checking his phone, when he felt someone approaching. Carol wore a tight black dress, heels and more make up that she usually did. It was ruined but now, but she still looked good. Too good. To pretty in that dress. Too sexy. He forced himself to look somewhere else, embarrassed.

\- Hey…- she greeted.  
\- Hey, you ok?  
\- Yeah…sorry I ruined your night…  
\- Let’s go, I parked outside.

They were silent for a while, until Carol spoke again.

\- I’m really sorry. – she said again.  
\- It’s fine, don’t worry.  
\- But I ruined your night….I should have called a cab, but I though he was still there, so…I don’t know…I didn’t know what to do.  
\- ‘said it was fine. I meant it.  
\- I know it’s my fault….but I…I just wanted to have some fun, you know…and then…he got handsy. I panicked. I….  
\- Hey, - he said squeezing her hand.- it’s not your fault, ok? He was an asshole.  
\- I guess… shit. I’m such a loser. Oh god – she looked on the mirror.- I look awful.  
\- Pfff. You look sexy as fuck. – he said before thinking, blushing when he realized what he had said. – I mean, you look ok, good.  
\- Thanks,- she said smiling.

When they arrived at Daryl’s house, he helped her out of the car. She was still feeling dizzy and everything seemed to be fun. She was giggling holding into his waist, too close. He managed to open the door, and holding her by the waist, he helped her up the stairs. 

\- You can have my bed, I’m gonna take the couch.  
\- I can`t do that…I should sleep on the couch.  
\- Carol, it’s fine, alright. I don’t mind.  
\- But I…  
\- Don’t argue, ok? Gonna find you some clothes. – he turned around.  
\- Daryl?  
\- Yeah? – he stopped at the door  
\- Did you mean it?  
\- What?  
\- When you said I was sexy. In the car.  
\- I….- he blushed, looking down at his shoes.  
\- Forget it….I know you said it to make me feel better….It’s ok.  
\- Gonna find you some clothes, be back in a minute.

Five minutes later he was back with some Katie’s pajamas, which he thought will suit Carol. He found Carol sitting on the bed staring into the space. 

\- Hey, gotcha some clothes.   
\- Oh, thanks. – she stood up nervously.- can you…unzip me?  
\- Yeah, sure…ok… - he approached her, trying to keep it cool..  
\- Thanks.- she added grabbing the clothes and heading to the toilet.  
\- Carol?  
\- Yes?  
\- I did mean it.   
\- You did? – she said stepping closer.  
\- Mmmhmmm mmmhhmm. – he nodded.

And before he could gather his thoughts she was standing there, smiling and leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
